Cloaked
by Olivia pkmn
Summary: This story is about a 16 year old girl, Desiray. After having a life altering dream, she takes you on an adventure you've surely never experienced before.
1. Chapter 1

DREAM SEQUENCE

The air was stiff and cool in the forest, and patches of sun shone through the spaces of the trees. There, hiding behind the fog and a tree, seemed to be the shadow of a man. He began to inch closer, and the shadow cloaking his features began to melt away. A pair of crystal blue eyes were visible. Next came long, dark hair; perfectly positioned in a flattering and face framing style. His pale, muscular physique was dressed in jeans, a blue t-shirt, and a pair of Vans sneakers. He looked no older than 18. The closer he got, the colder the air seemed to become.

"I've been searching for you for so long…now you're finally here. Please, come closer. " He stated in a deep, sweet tone of voice.

As he reached out his hand, a white toothy smile spread across his berry colored lips…

BACK TO REALITY

Desiray Gold sat up in her bed, startled. She looked around the room, processing what had just occurred. She swept her long black hair out of her face and looked at the clock. 5:37am. It was a Saturday and she didn't have to get up for at least another three hours. Great. She was so baffled and in awe at the dream she just had, she quickly grabbed her journal and wrote down everything she remembered in order to avoid forgetting it all later in the morning. She even sketched a picture of the man in the shadows. Desiray then put her journal back on her nightstand, smoothed out her hair, and sank back down, closing her eyes.

HOURS LATER

A glimmer of sunlight peeked through the blinds on the window. The room was instantly illuminated; the light lavender colored walls glowed due to the sunlight's reflection off the various band posters plastered all over the place. The black and white furniture seemed to shine, as did the black wood floor. Desiray slowly opened her eyes; her long black hair sat on top of her head like a mop of tangles. Slowly, she moved her thin, pale arm up to her face to fix her hair. She grabbed her phone and checked the time, once again. 10:47am, much better. The sound of piano music playing softly was audible, therefore Desiray figured she'd go downstairs and listen. Stumbling out of bed, she walked to the mirror to examine herself. An oversized white t-shirt and a pair of blue polka dot pajama pants were draped over her thin body. Her light blue eyes analyzed her reflection as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail and pinned her choppy bangs out of her face. Opening the door to her room, she stumbled down the hallway, trying to blink away the remainder of the sleep in her eyes. As she wobbled down the stairs, the volume of the music became louder. She walked into the living room to find her sister playing the baby grand piano with a glass of orange juice and a slice of toast by her side. Lyla, Desiray's sister, was just finished playing her song. Lyla was even quirkier than Desiray. She had long, deep red hair and eyes the color of the freshly cut grass in a garden. Her skin was pale white and her cheek bones were sprinkled with a variety of tan colored freckles. At the moment, her hair was pulled back into a messy side braid, and she was wearing an oversized sweatshirt, belonging to their father, and a pair of old, ripped jeans. She was barefoot, as usual. Desiray was 16 and Lyla was 19, so their ages was fairly close. As Lyla's song came to an end, Desiray spoke.

"That was beautiful, Ly." She said, quietly. A slight smile curved the top of her blood red lips.

"…Thanks. Are you okay? You look really pale, even for you." Lyla responded, concerned but sarcastic.

"Oh, yeah. I had a weird dream. It scared me a little, that's all." Desiray nervously stated.

"From the looks of you, it sounds like more of a nightmare than a dream…" Lyla retorted, lowering the volume of her voice.

"_You have no idea_." Desiray silently thought. She went to the kitchen and poured herself some cereal.

AFTER BREAKFAST

After finishing her cereal and downing a tall glass of orange juice, Desiray went back to her room to examine her journal. This dream did not sit well with her, from what she could remember. As she picked up her journal, chills ran up her spine and shook her to the core. Slowly, her hands turned the pages to where she wrote earlier that morning. As she scanned the page and read the passage, her breathing began to come more rapidly. She flipped the page to find a sketch of the man in the shadows who was haunting her dreams. Desiray's body temperature must have dropped at least 10 degrees. She had to breathe. She had to shut the journal. She had to remove it from her sight. So many questions ra through her mind.

"_Why am I so affected by just looking at this man's face_?" she thought.

"_Why am I so cold and out of breath_?" she asked herself.

"Why do I **like** this feeling?" she managed to squeak, out loud.

Her body shook with fear and confusion. Her mind roared with curiosity and desire. She had to grab his hand…to feel his touch…to find out what happened next. She wanted, no, **needed **him…and an explanation. Desiray, knowing her mind's cruel ways, decided she needed to get out of the house for a while. It was beneficial to her health…and necessary to keep whatever was left of her sanity. She quickly stripped off her pajamas, threw on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, slipped on some flip flops, and barged out the front door. Lyla knew the look on her sister's face very well and didn't bother asking where she was headed, considering she had a pretty good idea. The only sound that could be heard in the house was that of the door slamming shut as Desiray walked silently down the street; nothing else seemed to exist.


	2. Chapter 2

WALKING ALONE…

Desiray walked slowly, dragging her feet on the dirt trail beneath her. She turned her head to admire her surroundings: the tall, evergreen trees blocking out most of the sun, the cool breeze tosseling her hair, and the cloudy blue sky painted miles above her head. As a girl, her mother always told her to never go into the forest…especially alone. Until today, Desiray had followed her mother's instructions. When she reached the edge of the forest, she stopped. Her breathing increased and her temperature dropped. The last time Desiray was here was in her dream. For a few moments, she argued with herself over whether or not she should continue forward into the forest. Something inside of her head pushed her to move on, into the dark home of the thousands of trees occupying her view.

EXPLORING THE FOREST…

As if she were in a trance, Desiray inched down the path. The sun seemed to disappear completely as she crept deeper into the forest. After walking for about 20 minutes, Desiray found a huge tree with a rock next to its trunk. There were a few stray glimmers of sunlight illuminating the soft green flowers and leaves on the tree. As she sat herself down on the rock, Desiray noticed something off. The tree was not an evergreen like the rest of the forest. It was a beautiful weeping willow, seemingly positioned in the middle of nowhere. Desiray, as curious as always, decided to take a chance and examine this mysterious tree. As she circled its sturdy trunk, a shiny object caught her eye. Wedged between the roots of the tree and the silverly rock beside it was a clear crystal stone with a string attached.

MYSTERIOUS DISCOVERIES…

Mesmerized by its beauty, Desiray picked up the necklace. The second her hand touched the crystal, it began to shine. She looked around for a moment, and quickly placed the necklace around her pale neck, comfortably positioned near her collar bone. Her dark black hair shone brighter and her clear blue eyes sparkled. Thinking she would come across something else, Desiray circled the tree once again. On the top of a small cluster of branches was a tiny hole. As she reached out her hand to further investigate the imperfection, a small spark hit her and darkness engulfed her thoughts. Desiray fell to the ground with a thump; everything went black.

QUESTIONS...

"What is she doing here? How did she find us..." said a deep voice.

"What is a girl doing wandering this far into the forest, snooping around the sacred willow!" an angrier voice questioned.

"She must be an enemy; someone sent to sabotage our peaceful community." the deep voice stated.

"Gentlemen, please. Does she look like she's of any harm to us?" A sweet, sarcastic voice said.

"Looks can easily be deceiving, but I'm sure that your ignorant young mind is unable to understand even something as simple as that!" The angry voice retorted.

"_Nothing that beautiful could be dangerous...It would be a sin against humanity." The owner of the "sweet voice", thought._

The two men left the room, but the third man with the sweet voice stayed behind. Something about this girl absolutely fascinated him.

AWAKENING...

Awakened by the sound of muffled conversation and barely audible murmuring, Desiray opened her eyes. She struggled to sit up in the patch of grass she was positioned in, but quickly failed because her hands were tied together with a thick rope of some sort. Beginning to panic, she analyzed her surroundings. Her jeans were even more ripped than when she left the house, and there was a large gash on her knee cap. Her sweatshirt was filthy and muddy, and the sleeves were frayed. Her flip flops were no where to be found. Desiray searched through her vision for the beautiful tree she remembered, but could not find it. Laying on her back, hands tied behind her back, bleeding and confused, she began to cry.

All of the sudden, she heard footsteps coming towards her. Her crying stopped and her breathing increased. Desiray closed her eyes in fear. Two strong arms lifted her up and positioned her against the wall so should could sit upright. Her did not untie her hands.

"Hello? Are you alright? You can open your eyes, I'm not going to harm you." the sweet voice said.

Desiray slowly opened her eyes, not knowing what to expect. To her disappointment, the man the voice belonged to stayed hidden in the shadows of the room.

"Who-who are you? Where am I? What the hell is going on? I.." she frantically whispered.

"It's alright. Calm down, you're safe. Here, let me.." the voice said, as her began to reach out his hand towards Desiray's knee.

"DON'T TOUC-" she began to yell, but stopped, mid-sentence.

The gash on her knee immediately stopped bleeding and closed up right before her eyes. As soon as the man's pale hand felt her skin, the world stopped spinning.


End file.
